Promise Me
by Kibahina11
Summary: This is the scene in Skyward Sword where Zelda goes into her deep sleep, and he promises to wake her up soon. I was inspired to write this out, hehe. Warning: contains spoilers from Skyward Sword! LinkxZelda


**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long time! I've been VERY busy with school and I had writer's block for quite awhile as well... Anyways this is from Skyward Sword when Zelda goes to sleep. If you haven't played the game, it contains SPOILERS! But if you choose to read it, then read, review and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Link entered through Gate of Time to finally meet up with Zelda. He entered the temple, which looked much newer compared to the one in his own time era. The Hero looked around the temple and saw Impa. This time, instead of greeting him with harsh words or being in danger from Ghirahim's attack, she gave him a small smile.<p>

"At last Link", she said. "You must feel very overwhelmed, but let me explain as simply as I can. This is the Temple of Hylia ages before your time era. The goddess has only just sealed away Demise and sent out the floating piece of rock that will be Skyloft one day."

The Hero's jaw dropped quite a bit. His head filled with a lot of questions and didn't know where to begin.

But as though reading his mind, Impa merely said, "You will have a lot of questions. But for now, you need to pass through those doors. The person you have risked everything for is waiting there for you."

Link glanced at the doors she was pointing at and nodded his head. He climbed up the stairway and slowly pushed open the doors… As he entered, his heart fluttered at the sight before him; Zelda stood on facing the wall, with her beautiful, golden hair falling down her back, and what made her more radiantly beautiful was the simple white dress she had been wearing. His best friend slowly turned to face Link and smiled at him.

The Hero's jaw dropped at the sight of finally being able to be with Zelda for more than just a few moments. As he gawked, Zelda began to speak to him.

"You've come so far Link," she started. "I imagine Impa filled you in on everything… This is the era, is very distant from our home… This is where the battle between the goddess and Demise wounds from the land have not yet healed. It's as if all the fairy tales we've heard growing up, have suddenly come true for us… It has been all too real… But Link, I think it's time for you to know everything now. Let me find a way to explain this."

Zelda looked up at the skylight letting in some sunlight that illuminated her beautiful figure. She then began to explain how the gods created a supreme power called the Triforce that granted the wish of anyone worthy to possess it. She added how Demise wanted the power for himself and led an army in a war for the power, but the goddess feared for her people's safety and sent the Triforce and her people up on the sky on a floating rock.

"The goddess, Hylia was able to seal away the demon king, but only for a time period… During her battle, she suffered grave injuries and she knew that if he came back, she was not going to be able to stop him," Zelda continued. "So Hylia set two different plans and one was to create Fi so that she may assist her chosen hero on his mission."

Zelda turned to look at Link and began to walk towards him. "Her second plan… Was to have her soul leave her divine body and into the body of a mortal… She made this sacrifice so that one day, that supreme power may be used… And…you probably figured it out by now right?"

The golden haired beauty continued to walk towards Link and added, "You are the chosen hero Link…and I am…the goddess reborn as a mortal… I had no recollection of my memories, but with the help of the old woman at the temple and Impa, I was able to go to every statue and pray and that stirred memories within me… Now I'm in the past, so all the effort to stop Demise is finally done…"

Zelda looked away from Link and explained how she had to be able to hold the seal to prevent Demise from escaping and now Link had to defeat Demise himself. As Zelda neared, he felt his heart get out of control and his eyes grow wide at Zelda's explanations, but he seemed frozen to the spot as he took in everything she was telling him. He suddenly realized she was the goddess (literally) and kneeled down before her as she prayed just like the day of the ceremony. As he was blessed with her blessing, she turned from him as he stood and said he needed to obtain the actual Triforce now that he really was the hero of legend and wielder of the supreme power.

The goddess soon began to walk away from him leaving Link confused.

"It's unclear why the gods created this power, yet they could never use it themselves… But I think it was to give hope to mortals around the land… And Link…" she said slowly with a hint of sadness.

"I am so sorry… I used you… I dragged you into all of this… But you have to understand that I need your strength for this time of war… But even that doesn't excuse my actions… So, to pay the price, I will remain here to sleep thousands of years to hold the seal," Zelda said firmly.

"W-What?" Link finally said, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

Zelda had kept on walking till she had finally reached the sunlight spot. She turned to him and with tears leaking out of her shining eyes, she apologized to Link again for bringing him into her plan, and added, "Until now, I had no recollection of my past life… I was just happy spending all my time with you on Skyloft and I wanted that feeling to last forever."

Once Zelda said that, Link sprinted towards Zelda just as a strong beam of light engulfed her. However, as he got to his dear friend, she was now in some kind of amber chrysalis. He hit the rock, not truly knowing why, but with the intention to have his best friend in his arms. Zelda continued to speak to him.

"I may be the goddess reborn… But I am still my father's daughter, and your friend… I am still your Zelda…"

With soft eyes, Zelda reassured that when Demise is finally defeated, the seal will no longer bind him, and she will be able to wake up. She also made him promise him something…

"So I'm going to ask for a favor sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time will you be the one to come wake me up when this is all over?"

Link nodded his head as he bit his lip. "I promise."

Zelda gave a small giggle and finally, the beam of light got stronger and Zelda was now asleep inside the amber chrysalis. Link's eyes widened in shock, and he bit his lip trying to hold back the yell he wanted to let out. Forcing himself to look away from Zelda's sleeping figure, he walked away and said aloud to himself:

"Zelda… I _promise_ you… I will be the one to wake you up soon… I hope in your heart, I'll be your Link…"

With that said, Link took a deep breath and braved himself for the oncoming challenges standing in his way to wake up his sleeping Zelda.


End file.
